Feral
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Kazuko has been alone for as long as she can remember; in the woods, living like an animal, until Makarov takes her back to Fairy Tail. Her brand of magic, although rare and special, is dangerous, with possibly fatal effects to the user, and in kind, those around her. Gavi, Nalu, Grey/Oc.


It was odd seeing some one like her, but very short and obviously old. He blinked at her, head tilted to the side just a few centimeters farther than normal.

She bit back a growl, muscles tensed in case he was a threat.

_'Who you?'_ She snarled, probing his mind.

The old man seemed surprised a moment and then smiled kindly.

_'My name is Makarov.'_ He replied through the telepathy link she had established. _'I'm the Master of Fairy Tail.'_

_'Fairies don't like tails talked about. Why you here?'_

_'Have you been destroying the village nearby at night?'_

_'Vill...age? Large Den?! Me not do it. I show you. Come.'_

Makarov followed after the strange girl, who walked more like an animal than a human. It was too dark to see her features, but he had the suspicion that she could see just fine.

They moved through the thick forest in silence, and the girl suddenly stopped, bare body tucked into a shadow. The old man would have been checking her out if he wasn't on this mission.

_'There. Them strange. No like them. Smell funny._' She nodded to a group of dark clothed mages huddled around a fire and a stack of stolen goods.

Makarov nodded, stepping forward with hands that glowed.

The fight was over rather quickly, with the girl's help. She was an excellent fighter, obviously having fought quiet a lot.

Makarov paused as she slid into the bushes.

_'Would you like to come back with me?'_

She paused, crimson eyes gleaming in the moon's faint light.

_'There more like me? You? Tiny warm-bloods?'_

The master chuckled.

"No. Not many are as small as me."

_'I come.'_

* * *

Makarov frowned, tucked quite neatly against the door frame of the infirmary. The moment he had tried to bring Kazuko, which was apparently her name, near the small village to get on the train, they had lifted rocks and pelted her with them.

The dirt streaked female growled, backing into the cover of the bushes. Makarov had used his magic to grow, pinning down the the wolf-like woman with his right hand.

He had picked up a blanket for her and draped her in it, leading her on the train with the patience of the saint.

She was locked on the infirmary now, with the help of Fried's enchantments.

But she looked quite content, burrowed in pillows and blankets. A bowl of untouched soup sat beside her and the master left, shaking his head.

Mirajane glanced at him as he lifted himself onto the counter. Not many people were in the guild at the moment, for it was rather early in the morning.

"Did she eat?" The eldest Take Over Mage asked, wiping the counter of the bar clean. Makarov shook his head.

"Hasn't touched it."

"Tch. She's an animal."

"Gajeel-san!" Mirajane scolded.

"It's true." He shrugged, pushing a small bar of metal in his mouth. "Gimme a hunk of raw meat and I'll bet you a hundred Jewels she eats it."

Makarov chuckled, motioning for the barmaid to hand the mentioned item over. Gajeel had been there when they had brought Kazuko into the guild, he and Fried being the only ones there along with Mirajane, so he knew what was going on.

As the tall, multi-peirced male strode through the barrier Makarov listened closely. The Iron Dragon Slayer muttered something that ended with a growl and got a responding whimper.

The noises went on for several minutes until the master realized they were communicating.

Gajeel came out, hands empty and rather large bite wounds on his arms.

"What happened?"

The male snorted, flicking a bolt into his mouth. "You owe me a hundred Jewels and she needs a healer."

"Why?" Mirajane frowned, worry on her face.

"Dunno." Gajeel shrugged. "But she's actin' like every animal that's wounded; defensive, cautious and ready to bite the _hell_ out of a person."

"But if she bit you, then she'll bite us." The fair-haired female pointed out.

"Huh, lucky you."

"Gajeel,"

"I ain't doing it."

"As a member of Fairy Tail,"

"I ain't gonna do it."

"Would you mind."

"No."

"Earning Kazuko's trust enough,"

"No."

"To get her to see a healer?" Makarov gave him a long look. General turned his crimson eyes away, growling under his breath about stupid old men.

"Fine." He swept the pile of steel into his arms and marched into the infirmary.

"Master," Mirajane wiped a plate clean and glanced at the small man. "What should we tell the rest of the guild?"

"Until Kazuko is ready to come out on her own, we will not say anything."

"Hai, Master."


End file.
